custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Drukzen
Drukzen is an Agori of the nearly extinct Iron Tribe, and also a member of the mysterious Endolise Tribe. Biography Originally a miner of the Iron Tribe, Drukzen worked with other Agori of his tribe to mine iron ore from the mountains of Bota Magna. 103,000 years ago, however, the Iron Tribe was struck and nearly obliterated by a mysterious disease which caused the victims to lose their capacity to dream and be driven to madness. The few remaining members of the tribe were ostracized by society, for fear that they were capable of infecting others. Drukzen and the other remaining members of his tribe retreated to safety in a cave. It was a warrior of the tribe, Telluris, who suggested that the tribe's surviving members use minerals to change the color of their armor and helmets, in an effort to disguise themselves and attempt to integrate into other tribes, though to no avail. After the worst of the epidemic was over, Drukzen and the other remaining members of his tribe retreated to the wastelands and went their separate ways. Drukzen made his way into the Black Spike Mountains and made his home there. After the Shattering occurred, Drukzen gave shelter to a number of other refugees, including the warriors Ankum and Inzek. The newly formed tribe then expanded their village deeper underground within a mountain cavern, eventually naming their village New Endolise. Later, he was present when Inzek brought back group of travelers from the southern regions of Bara Magna consisting of Verex, Ranzesk and Drex; whom Inzek suspected of being involved with the recent Glatorian Abductions. When Ankum deemed them non-hostile and unconnected with he escorted the three into one of his rooms, where he began relating his history. Some time later, after repairing the village's Thornatus, Drukzen and another Agori, Rojek, were approached by Ranzesk and Drex, who wished to know Verex's whereabouts. After directing them to the training room, Drukzen and the others witnessed Verex's difficulty at mastering his new form, so instead suggested to ask Ankum to tutor him. At some point after this, Drukzen and Rojek were chosen to aid Inzek in her infiltration of the Skrall Skirvex's ranks. They've been working with the mutant Glatorian to gather intelligence on Skirvex's activities. He, along with Rojek, where later sent on a scouting mission into the Black Spike Mountains by Skirvex, though instead headed to Ankum's hideout. Later, after delivering a status report to Drezdak; Drukzen, Inzek, and Rojek were sent to meet up with the banished Skrall Verex's allies in the Sanctuary. On the way there, their Spikit ate one of the wheels of the Baranus, forcing the group to stop. After the wheel was fixed and replaced, Drukzen and the others witnessed the formation of a massive tornado within the Sanctuary followed by several blasts of energy. Rojek and her companions then continued to make their way into the jungle oasis. During the trip in, Drukzen and his allies encountered Skirvex's servant Jarzek, who was fleeing due to the beings who had come to defend the Sanctuary. After Inzek knocked him out, Drukzen and his friends delivered the unconscious Skrall to the inhabitants of the jungle alongside a number of mysterious beings. The leader of these warriors, Ignika Nui, explained to Drukzen alongside his friends and the protectors of the Sanctuary, the nature and goals of his group. As the conversation proceeded, Druzken, and everyone present remained unaware that Jarrzek had recovered from his earlier wounds. The Skrall managed to sneak up behind Inzek, and attempted to kill her. Luckily, Drezdak, who had followed Drukzen and the others to the Sanctuary, froze Jarzek in ice. After releasing the Skrall from his icy prison, Drezdak revealed where his true loyalties lay. Soon after, the group came up with a new plan in order to deceive Skirvex into believing his plan was still going well, with Druzken, Inzek, and Rojek making a ruse that they had captured Vernax, Nepzek, and Ignika Nui. After delivering them to Skirvex's fortress, Drukzen witnessed an escape attempt by Flardrek, Ranzesk, and Drex, resulting in Skirvex ordering Inzek to detain them before having Ignika Nui and his allies thrown in a cell. Later, during a breakout attempt, Drukzen and Rojek encountered Ranzesk and Drex, and agreed to help them escape. After arriving at the fortress' stables, and witnessing Verex's Rock Steed Reshnez defeat two Bone Hunters, a female Vorox named Reesha entered the room, followed closely by a Skrall guard. Before he could attempt to restrain them, the Skrall was taken down by Vernax and his friends, who agreed to take Reesha into their group before preparing an escape plan. When Ignika Nui regrouped with Inzek and an unconscious Verex, the group left, and traveled to the Sanctuary. There, they observed a practice battle between Flardrek and Lotawn, before Ignika Nui introduced the group to his ally Henarck. Abilities & Traits Unlike most of the surviving Iron Tribe members, Drukzen isn't bitter toward the other villages. He feels seething over matters beyond his control is a pointless waste of energy and emotion. Though edgy and a bit fierce at times, Drukzen is known to be reliable in most situations. Strong and agile, Drukzen is also an accomplished fighter who knows how to hold his own in battle. Tools Drukzen's primary weapons are his claws. Part of the armor on his hands, these tools are ideal for both combat and digging through soil. Appearances *''Sands of Change'' *''Society of Guardians'' (First Appearance) Category:Toa Hydros Category:Agori